


The Visit

by Silentx13



Series: Help From Brothers [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: a fun story where Elrond's father (and uncles) come to visite him and his family.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: Help From Brothers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Visit

"It'll be good to see them," Amras stated as he fixed his thick cloak and positioned his hood on in a better manner to keep the snow from piling up on his head like it was doing to Maglor who rode in front of him. 

"Yep. It has been some time," Amrod replied. He then looked at Maglor and said, "Uh. Kano? You have a snowman building itself on your head." 

"Huh?" Maglor asked looking over snowing falling in front of his face startling him. The twins sighed and exchanged a glance. Maglor always went through this trance-like state whenever they were going to visit Rivendell. When Maedhros is there he always was able to have Maglor remain somewhat in reality but he had somethings to take care of alone. He told them he'll meet up with them later. 

"Hey. Moryo? Have any recommendations about what to do with him?" Amras asked turning and looking at his other brother. 

Caranthir looked at them and shrugged. "How should I know? It's Maglor," He replied. 

"You are no help," Amrod stated. He then looked at his twin and just looked at him. Amras just nodded instantly knowing what he was thinking. He just waved it off and rolled his eyes. Amrod then started laughing. 

"That is a scary thought," He replied.

"Yes. It is," Amras said.

"I don't want to know," Caranthir said internally debating whether it was better to be with a stone statue, telepathic twins or being with Celegorm and Curufin who most likely were stopping every five miles since Celegorm wanted to speak with some animal. Those two also most likely were arguing about who knew what. He just shook his head and pulled his hood down more over his face and grumbled softly to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you are they are alright with watching the twins and Arwen?" Celebrian asked Elrond who looked up from his desk. 

"Celebrian. It was my father's idea, well my father's and Uncle Nelyo's." Elrond replied. "Besides you haven't seen your family in quite some time." 

"I know but are you sure Glorfindel will be alright with it?" She asked. "He normally-" 

Elrond chuckled a bit and stood up wrapping his arms around his wife. "Celebrian. I am normally the one to worry about these things," He said gently. "Everything will be fine besides, I do look forward to being able to hold a solid conversation with you witho-" 

Yet, he was cut off as two small elves ran into quickly. Both twins spoke quickly and at the same time. So all's Elrond heard was, "Atar!WillyoubeokayifElladanandIElrohirandIgoouttogreet them?Theyshouldbeheresoon?Canweplease?" 

Elrond still to this day had no idea how Maglor and Maedhros and the others dealt with two sets of twins. He raised his hand and said, "Calm down. Speak one at a time and clearly. Please," 

The twins took a breath and Elladan began, "Atar. We want to go out a greet them, you said they should be here today-" 

"-So can we go greet them? PLEASE!?" Elrohir finished for his twin. 

Elrond looked at his wife who chuckled at the point at which was instantly proven. She smiled at her sons and said, "As long as you can get someone to come with you." 

"Aw. We are old enough to go just outside the city alone aren't we?" Asked Elladan. 

"Almost," Elrond said. "Not quite but you are getting there." 

"Then we can't go," Elrohir protested. "Glorfindel hates the cold weather and only goes out when he has too." 

" -and Erestor is too busy with paperwork," His twin added. 

"You can ask Lindir," Elrond said. 

The twins exchanged a look and sighed. "We'll just wait by the gate for them,"

"Hold up you two," Elrond said. "I'll be right there." 

"You mean it?" Elladan asked excitedly. 

"Didn't you say you had a lot of work to do?" Elrohir asked. 

"I can spare a few hours," Elrond said. 

The twins cheered and ran off as Elrond called after them, "Don't forget to bundle up!" 

* * *

It took about half an hour to make sure the twins were properly buddled before they rode down the path to greet them. They rode for ten minutes before they stopped as they heard voices. Elrond dismounted and took the twins off his horse. They jumped excitedly as they saw a familiar group round the corner, Maglor was the first ones to notice them. He slowed his horse and waved to them as he dismounted. Yet, once he did he was tackled to the ground by his grandsons. 

"Grandpa Mag-mag!" They both exclaimed as they sent him to the ground sending snow flying every which way. 

"Hello you two," Maglor said with a laugh hugging them as he sat up. 

"Okay you two, let him up now," Elrond said. The twins got off him and Maglor stood up smiling as he brushed snow off himself. 

"Hello Atar," Elrond said as he hugged Maglor. 

Maglor wrapped his arms around him and gave Elrond a very tight squeeze. "Hello Elrond, it's great to see you." 

Elrond nodded and asked, "How as your trip." 

"It was fine," Maglor replied. 

"Fine? You were a statue for all of it," Caranthir said in his normal deadpan tone as he rode over to them and dismounted. 

"It was miserable. Do you not even remember having to take a different road since there was a bridge out?" He asked. 

Maglor just looked at him and blinked slightly confused. Caranthir just gripped his head and looked at Elrond. "Please tell me you having something for headaches." 

"Only for physical pains Uncle," Elrond said suppressing a chuckle as he hugged his uncle. Caranthir hugged back with one arm and patted his back. Yet, after just a moment pulled away and Elrond shook his head. His family had not changed at all. He looked over at his sons as he saw his other two uncles twirl each one in the air before putting them down. 

"So. Where are the others?" Asked Elrond. 

"Maedhros had some personal matter to take care of. The other two should be here tomorrow," Caranthir answered. Elrond nodded as Amras and Amrod came over and hugged him on both ends. 

"Uncle Pityo. Uncle Telvo. I can't breathe." Elrond managed as he was smushed between the two. 

"Sorry," Amras said letting go. 

"It's just good to see you again," Amrod added ruffling Elrond's hair like he was an elfling again. Elrond just sighed and shook his head brushing his uncle's hand away before fixing his hair as Caranthir bent down to greet his two great-nephews. 

"Uncle Caranthir," The twins said hugging him. Maglor, Amras, Amrod, and Elrond hid their smiles as Caranthir gave Elrond's young sons a small smile. 

"How have you two been?" He asked. 

"Really good," Elrohir said. 

"Uncles? Did you bring us anything?" Elladan then asked as Caranthir stood back up and stepped back a bit. Making sure he stepped on his brother's feet as he did so. 

"Elladan!" Elrond scolded lightly. "That's very rude, you can not ask-" 

Yet, Elrond's soon to be lecture was cut off by Amras as he put a hand to his shoulder. "Easy there Elrond. It is a fair question on an elfling's standers." 

"Besides, we do recall two certain young elves asking a similar question whenever one of us came back after a long trip," Amrod added. 

Elrond blushed slightly at the memory and shook his head. "Okay. Okay," Elrond said holding up his hands in defeat. 

"SO. Did you?" Asked Elladan once more. 

"How about we answer that question when we get back to Rivendell and we get settled in," Maglor said. 

Elrond's twin boys nodded with enthusiasm but instead of hurrying to back Elrond's horse they went to Amras and Amrods' horse. They wanted to talk more with their twin uncles as they rode back. Elrond smiled and mounted his horse while the others mounted theirs. 

"So. When will Uncle Nelyo be here?" Asked Elrond looking at Maglor. 

"He said he'll try to be here by next week or at least the week after that," Maglor replied. 

"Is he doing alright?" Elrond asked. 

"Yes," Maglor replied. "He just wanted to take care of something alone." 

Elrond nodded slowly all used to his Uncle's privacy. He respected it but he also worried about him greatly. He always was withdrawn but after the first age and seeing that they all were unworthy of the silmarils he became more withdrawn. They all did which is why they rarely visited and did their best to stay hidden and far from the rest world. Elrond understood but he always made sure to let them know in any letter he received from them that they were always welcome in Rivendell. 

* * *

Once they got into the city they were greeted by Celebrian and Arwen who was in her arms. "Ah. It has been too long," She greeted them hugging Maglor being careful of Arwen who squirmed in her mother's arms. 

"It has-and who is this?" Maglor asked as Celebrian handed her over to Maglor. "Look how big you have gotten," He said to the small child in his arms in a far softer tone. Arwen smiled and giggled as Maglor wagged a finger around and she tried to grab it. As Maglor was gushing over Arwen Celebrain took this time to hug and greet the others who were there. 

"Hey. Uncle Ambarussa, can you tell us what you got us now?" Elladan asked looking at his uncles. His twin nodded excitedly by his side. 

"Of course," they replied together. At the same time, they dug around in one of the bags they had and pulled out two boxes and handed them to each twin. 

The twins pulled off the paper and both jumped for joy at the amount of candy that was stocked inside. They hugged their uncle's legs and grinned happily. "And for you," Amras said handing Celebrian a box.

"Oh. You didn't have to get me anything," She said. 

"Nonsense," Amrod said. "We did not travel all the way to the east just to come back with no gifts for anyone." 

She laughed softly and unwrapped the package and gasped softly at the beautiful embroidered shall that was in the box. She took it out and said, "It's lovely." 

"Do you two feel the needle to spoil everyone?" Elrond asked looking at them. 

"If you think this is spoiling you wait until you see what Maglor got before he came here," Caranthir said rolling his eyes. 

Elrond just shook his head and said, "We have rooms all prepared for you. Why don't all of you rest up and settle in before you give anyone anything else." 

"Sounds fine," Amras said getting a nod from his twin who stretched. "We just got back from the east just a month ago before we headed here. It'll be nice to settle down." 

"Goodness, you two must be exhausted," Elrond said. 

"Naw," Amrod said. 

"We are just a bit tired," 

"and sore," 

"I can imagine if you want I can get you two something for the soreness." Elrond offered them. 

"Yes," The twins said together.

"You two traveled to the east?" Elladan and Elrohir asked looking up at them. 

"Yep and do not fear. We shall tell you all about it," Amras said. 

"I am even sure I still have some sand stuck in my boots you can see," Amrod said as he leaned on Amras as he stood on foot and slid off his boot. He turned it over and sure enough, sand sprinkled on the ground causing the twins to burst out giggling.

* * *

It was later that evening Elrond's children were all tucked into bed sound asleep and Elrond was sitting up with Maglor, Caranthir, Amras, and Amrod. Celebrian had gone to bed not too long ago but Elrond chose to stay up with his father and uncles. 

"Are you sure all of you are fine with staying with them while Celebrian and I go visit her family?" Elrond asked. 

"If we really had a problem with it I am sure Caranthir would have said something by now," Amras said earning a glare from his brother. 

Elrond laughed a bit and took a sip of his tea and looked at the two red-haired elves. "Alright. Alright. Oh, did what I give you help at all?" He asked. 

"Worked perfectly," They said together. 

"I am glad," He said with a smile. "Now. Should I ask why Celegorm and Curufin opted to go separately?" 

"No." Maglor, Caranthir, Amras, and Amrod all said. Which caused Elrond to raise an eyebrow in question. Yet, he did not push it he just shook his head and took another sip.

"So. When do you and Celebrian plan to leave?" Asked Maglor. 

"In five days," Elrond replied. "I would have liked to see Uncle Nelyo before we left but I guess I will see him when I come back."

"Yes, but you shouldn't worry about that. Enjoy the alone time you will be getting with your wife," Amras said. 

"Well I would worry about it less if all of you came to visit more," Elrond replied. 

Amras went quiet and just looked at Amrod who stared into his glass of wine. Maglor sighed and opened his mouth but ended up closing it. Caranthir sighed and put his glass down and said, "You do know why we chose not to come often," 

"I do but all of you are welcome here anytime you wish," Elrond said.

"Elrond, we all have done a great deal. Despite what we did to try and correct our mistakes we still need time." He replied. 

Elrond wanted to continue this argument but saw the hard glare that Caranthir had in his eyes. He just sighed and sat back in his chair. 

"It doesn't mean that we don't enjoy our visits," Maglor started but was silenced as Caranthir covered his mouth. 

"Hush! The conversation is over," He said as he then removed his hand and took a long drink of his wine. 

"Right-" Elrond said his voice trailing off slightly. "-Oh. You know Atar you may have gone a little overboard for Arwen and my sons." 

"Sorry. I can't help but spoil them," Maglor replied with an instant grin. 

"What are they going to do with all that stuff?" Elrond asked. 

"Play with it we assume." Amras and Amrod said. Elrond looked at them and said, "That is not what I meant." 

"We know," they replied and Elrond just held his head but laughed. 

"Just don't spoil them too much while we are gone," Elrond said. 

"You know we won't listen to that," Amras said. 

"After all we did spoil you and Elros whenever Maglor or Maedhros had to leave," Amrod added. 

Elrond laughed as he remembered those times clearly. Elrond just smiled as he listened to them talk, he did his best to swallowed his yawn. Yet, he just ended up yawning like a cat. 

"Elrond. Get some rest," Maglor said. 

"No. No, I am alright," Elrond said. 

Maglor frowned slightly and said, "Elrond. You are tired besides we are heading to be soon as well." 

"Yeah. Go get some rest," Amras said as he yawned. "Speaking of rest I am worn out." 

"Yeah, so you won't be missing much," Amrod said as he stretched and began walking to their room. Elrond just nodded and he moved the empty cup away. 

"Alright. "Good night," He said giving his father a hug. Maglor returned the firm hug and then headed to his room. Elrond turned to Caranthir who still sat there and said, "Good night Uncle Moryo." 

"Night, Ron," Caranthir replied with a slight nod as he stood up. The group parted ways and all of them quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

"I told you we made a wrong turn," Celegorm said. "Honestly, your mind is going slightly." 

Curufin just glared at him and said, "It was you who took directions from a squirrel." 

"He was right though it was just a more scenic road," Celegorm replied as he rode with his brother into Rivendell. 

"I didn't see anything that scenic, I just saw snow." He replied. 

"Okay, so they were of a season or two," Celegorm replied. 

"Just stop taking directions from animals," Curufin snapped. 

"It got us out of being lost from your steller direction skills," Celegorm shot back. Curufin just promptly shot a curse at him. The wolf pup that was curled asleep in front of Celegorm sat up at that and let out a bark.

"Couldn't agree more," Celegorm replied as he pets the wolf's head. Curufin just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He dismounted followed by Celegorm who placed the wolf on the ground by his feet. 

"Uncle Celegorm!" Two voices shouted causing the elf to looked over his shoulder and waved at the two twins running at him. They hugged his legs and he bent down. Yet, before he could say a thing Elladan leaned over and asked, "After Atar leaves can you take us hunting? Please?" 

"Of course," Celegorm replied with a chuckle. He stood up and said, "Before you ask yes we brought stuff for you but let us get settled first." 

The twins nodded with a happy grin. Elrohir then smiled as he pets the wolf and said, "Hello to you two Isil!" 

He then giggled as the wolf licked his face. Celegorm looked at Isil and said, "Keep on eye on these two while we are here. Okay?" 

Isil looked at him and let out a bark and Celegorm gave an approving nod. He and Curufin then headed to Elrond's study to tell them they were there. 

* * *

"Ah. Thank you Uncle Moryo," Elrond said looking up at his Uncle who stood behind him. "I have to finish up these last few things," 

Caranthir waved his hand and said, "Do not worry about it." 

Elrond gave a nod and signed the paper and sat back rubbing his face. He looked back up at his Uncle and asked, "Who would have thought running this city would be so challenging?" 

"Elrond. Just breathe, often if you focus on all the papers at one time you will get overwhelmed." He replied. 

"Right," Elrond said rubbing his face. "Hey. Uncle?" 

"Hmm?" Caranthir replied. 

"When I was little why did you take care of most of the financial work?" He asked. 

Caranthir was quiet for a long moment and then said, "Since I find working with numbers relaxing," 

Elrond chuckled and said, "So that's what you did to relax besides threatening your brothers." 

Caranthir just smirked ever so slightly which caused Elrond to laugh some more. Caranthir's smirk faded as Celegorm and Curufin walked in. Elrond just shook his head and smiled at his Uncles. "Uncle Turko. Uncle Kurvo." He said greeting them. 

"Hey, Elrond," Celegorm said smushing him in a one-armed hug. 

"Did you have a good trip?" Elrond asked. 

"Do not ask," Curufin said shortly and Elrond shook his head. 

"Not good I take it," Elrond said. 

"We got into a slight argument about which way to go," Celegorm said ignoring Curufin's glare. Elrond just shook his head and then looked at Curufin with a smile. 

"How are you doing Uncle?" Elrond asked. 

"I am fine," He replied a bit tiredly.

Elrond nodded a bit and said, "Alright. That's good to hear and I have to thank you once again for agreeing to watch things here." 

"Yeah. Your Maglor's son, you did not get that personalty of yours from us," Celegorm said with a chuckle. Curufin rolled his eyes and slapped his arm a bit. Celegorm just glared at him for a moment but turned to Elrond. "It's fine. Don't worry about a thing." 

Elrond smiled and thanked them once again causing Celegorm to laugh. Curufin chuckled slightly and looked at Caranthir and asked, "How many times has he said this?" 

"Many," Caranthir answered simply. Elrond pursed his lips slightly and said, "I am sorry for being grateful for your help. Yet, I am." 

"It's fine Ron," Celegorm said patting his shoulder. "I just find it amusing how you have not changed them since you were very young."

Elrond nodded and smiled, "Right. Well, I am sorry to cut this short by I have a few more things to take care of. There are two rooms ready for you two and Uncle Kurvo I asked for an area in the forge to be cleared for you if you want to work on anything." 

Curufin smiled and said, "Thank you Elrond." 

"Of course," Elrond said as he walked back to his desk and sitting down. Turning back to his work as the others left the room. Caranthir leaned next to Elrond and said, "Uh. Elrond, you calculated this wrong." 

Elrond paused and look at he just wrote and sighed moving the paper off to the side. Taking a new page and started at the beginning. He was looking forward to this trip. 

* * *

It was the night after Elrond and Celebrian left when Maglor felt a poke at his side. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of eyes looking at him. He sat up and said, "Arwen? Are you alright?" 

"Miss mamil," She said sleepily. 

Maglor gave her a soft smile and stood up. "I know but she'll be back before you know it. Come, let's go back to your room. You need some sleep," 

"Okay," she said and let Maglor pick her up and carried her back to her room. She put her head on his shoulder and he held her close. Once there he put her back into bed and pulled the blanket back over her and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Grandpa Mag-mag?" She asked. 

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sing?" She asked. 

"Of course," Maglor said. He thought for a moment and then started just humming softly. She yawned and slowly drifted back to sleep. Once he finished he pulled the blanket up to her chin and kissed the top of her head. However, as he stood up he felt a very soft grip on the edge of his sleeve. He looked down and saw her holding onto it and holding it close to her. He chuckled and moved and sat on the floor by her bed. Letting her hold his sleeve and continued to sing to her so she could fall deeper to sleep. 

* * *

Elsewhere that night Celegorm sat awake with Curufin who was leaning on his brother's shoulder. Curufin as normal was having trouble sleeping and he was slightly drunk. Celegorm just rubbed his brother's shoulder and said, "Come on. You need to sleep." 

"No," Curufin slurred. "Not tired." 

"Yeah. Yet, I am." Celegorm said. "Besides your drunk and I do not want to leave you right now." 

"Not drunk," Curufin slurred stubbornly glaring at Celegorm or rather past Celegorm. His brother sighed and said, "How about this. We go to your room and we sit there instead of outside. Okay?" 

Curufin just nodded and Celegorm hauled his brother up and dragged him back to his room. He put him on the bed and sat down beside him. He sighed and looked at Curufin who looked blankly at a class of water that was across the table. Most thought Curufin was like his father in every aspect and he was. Well, except when it came to being drunk. When Curufin was drunk he became similar to that of a confused puppy or a child depending on the time. Now was the latter. 

"Curufin. Sleep," Celegorm said as he laid his brother down. Curufin protested slightly but he eventually stopped and curled up. Within a few moments, he fell asleep and Celelgorm sighed but just dragged a chair over and pulled out some half made arrows and began working on them. After the end of the first age, Curufin was very distraught about the silmarils. Even though they all willingly got rid of them he still felt bitter about it. Yet, the thing that killed him the most was what happened to his son. 

He blamed himself for not being there. For not working harder on mending their lost connection. He did try but he never got the courage up to go forward with it and now after his son was gone. He blamed himself for it. This is why over these years Curufin was quieter at times, distent, and why he didn't sleep that well at nights. Also why he often got drunk to try to help him forget the pain. Celegorm did his best to help but Curufin was stubborn as anything so all Celegorm could do was stand by his side and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Or stay with him if he needed a shoulder to cry on. Which he will never admit but Celegorm understood his brother. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.  
> Comments and kudos always are appreciated.


End file.
